Diário da Rosa
by Bira
Summary: Continuação de 'Rosa de Trapos', escrita como um diário da própria Ann.


_**Diário da Rosa **_   
  
**Dia 1**   
  
_-- Iniciando Transcrição --_   
  
Querido Diário, minha vida é uma bosta.   
  
Jeito estranho de começar a escrever, não é? Mas é verdade. A minha vida   
é uma bosta. Uma merda. Um pedaço do excremento mais fedorento que já   
apareceu na face da Terra. Eu quase queria ter morrido antes, daquela   
vez, mas acho que não sobrou força nem para desejar isso.   
  
É engraçado como eu não consigo mais sentir nada, não consigo ficar   
triste ou com raiva por causa de tudo aquilo. Não consigo mais ficar   
triste pelas Serpentes, pela Coral, não consigo mais sentir raiva do   
Randolph, apesar de ficar satisfeita com o fato dele estar queimando no   
inferno agora. Tudo na minha frente são só dias cinzentos.   
  
Poético, né? Vou até repetir: tudo na minha frente são dias cinzentos.   
Eu achei que tivesse morrido naquele ferro-velho, mas agora que eu   
descobri que estou viva me sinto como se estivesse sobrando no mundo.   
Acho que isso vai passar, com o tempo, mas até lá eu vou ficar sem fazer   
nada.   
  
A única coisa que eu consigo sentir agora é uma tremenda duma angústia,   
vontade de fugir de tudo, ficar longe, não me envolver com o mundo. Acho   
que vou arranjar um buraco na parede pra me esconder e vou ficar por lá   
pelos próximos dez ou vinte anos. Até agora, esse diário besta foi a   
única coisa que eu consegui fazer para aliviar um pouco aquela sensação   
de que um fogo está me devorando o peito, uma coisa desagradável, de que   
eu tinha que estar em outro lugar e fazendo outras coisas, mas ao invés   
disso estou aqui sentada na calçada olhando o infinito.   
  
Eu achei o PDA onde isso aqui está sendo ditado no lixo, dá pra   
acreditar? É uma coisa estranha, parece uma daquelas jujubas vermelhas e   
meio transparentes, só que essa é do tamanho da minha mão e abre no meio   
para mostrar uma telinha de rutênio e um ambiente de sistema, decorado   
como o quarto da patricinha que provavelmente foi a última proprietária.   
Apesar disso tudo, a máquina ainda está funcionando. Deve ter sido   
jogada fora porque saiu de moda.   
  
Eu não sei se alguém além de mim vai ler isso um dia, mas acho que é bom   
dar uma explicada nas coisas. Sei lá, nunca fiz esse tipo de coisa   
antes.   
  
Bom, meu nome é Ann e eu tinha que estar morta. É, é mais ou menos isso.   
Eu sou uma elfa que cresceu nas ruas sozinha no mundo, até encontrar uma   
gangue de motoqueiras barra-pesada que se chamavam de Serpentes e me   
adotaram. Fui treinada como maga hermética por um sujeito chamado   
Randolph, que depois revelou ser um vampiro e transformou as Serpentes   
em vampiras, e todo mundo morreu em um confronto apocalíptico no meio de   
um ferro-velho. Quer dizer, todo mundo menos eu.   
  
Confuso? Isso vai ter que ser suficiente. Eu não quero voltar mais para   
o passado e estou começando esse diário pra registrar a minha nova vida.   
Que até agora não tem sido muito excitante. Vamos ver, por onde eu   
começo?   
  
Acho que do renascimento. Eu acordei numa cama de hospital roubada,   
dentro de um quartinho decrépito, pelada e cheia de bandagens no corpo.   
Foi tudo meio confuso no começo, eu meio que não acreditava que estava   
viva. Aí eu encontrei a doutora. Ela disse que se chamava Cristina   
Silva, e que eu havia sido encontrada no ferro-velho por um antigo   
cliente dela, que me trouxe pra clínica ilegal que ela tocava. Depois   
das operações de emergência, eu fiquei quatro meses em coma no quartinho   
dos fundos, ligada em um monte de aparelhos. Ela me disse que o tal   
"antigo cliente" pagou pelo tratamento todo, e nenhuma de nós duas podia   
adivinhar por quê. Acho que os criminosos sentem a necessidade de fazer   
uma boa ação de vez em quando.   
  
A gente conversou mais um pouco depois disso, e ela até chegou a me   
perguntar se eu não ia ficar bem, se eu já tinha algum lugar pra morar.   
Eu disse que tinha, mentira da grossa. Ela deve ter percebido isso, mas   
não discutiu. Quando eu achei que tava na hora de sair, ela me deu uma   
roupas velhas que estavam ali, diz que pertenciam a outro dos antigos   
clientes dela. Uma calça jeans rasgada, camiseta de malha branca   
daquelas bem fininhas, tênis vagabundos com um buraco em cada sola. Nada   
de roupa de baixo, mas era melhor que nada. A camiseta tinha dois   
buracos, um na frente e um atrás, que se alinhavam perfeitamente. Quase   
fico pensando que tipo de fim teve o tal ex-cliente.   
  
_-- Encerrando Transcrição --_   
  
**Dia 2**   
  
_-- Iniciando Transcrição --_   
  
Arranjei um lugar pra morar. E, ironicamente, é um buraco na parede.   
Acho melhor ter cuidado com o que eu desejo daqui pra frente. Meu novo   
lar fica meio longe da clínica, o que é ótimo. A doutora é o último elo   
com o meu passado, e dele eu quero distância.   
  
O buraco em si é um daqueles hotéis bem baratos, que aceita pagamento   
semanal para quem for ficar por muito tempo. Muita gente que não tem   
mais pra onde ir vem morar nesse tipo de espelunca, e acho que isso me   
inclui.   
  
Os "quartos", se é que dá pra chamar assim, são uns módulos de três por   
dois por um metro arranjados na parede, uns cinqüenta deles. Você entra   
no prédio onde tudo isso fica, consegue uma chave com o carinha do   
balcão depois de acertar o pagamento, e sobe por uns andaimes até o seu   
quarto. Lá dentro, o chão é acolchoado, provavelmente tem um frigobar e   
uma tevê plana rente ao teto, e você não tem nem espaço pra sentar   
direito. Essas coisas costumavam ser o grande sucesso dos aeroportos,   
pros executivos que tinham que descansar entre dois vôos. Quando eles   
substituem o equipamento lá, a tralha velha vaza pras ruas.   
  
Quando eu entrei na recepção, eu vi dois tipos mafiosos e grandes   
falando com um rapazinho magro atrás do balcão, que parecia bastante   
assustado. Os dois eram os proprietários, claro. Provavelmente o antigo   
dono havia falhado em pagar o dinheiro da proteção. Poucos   
estabelecimentos numa vizinhança desse tipo crescem muito sem atrair a   
atenção de alguma quadrilha. Eu sei disso porque fazia parte de uma   
dessas quadrilhas. As Serpentes ganhavam um dinheiro decente com   
esquemas de proteção.   
  
Eu tive uma pequena conversinha com eles, depois que terminaram de   
ameaçar o balconista. Eu não tinha dinheiro pra pagar a minha estada lá,   
e aquele buraco era o melhor lugar que eu tinha achado depois de uma   
tarde inteira procurando. Claro que eles sugeriram um pouquinho de   
trabalho em um "serviço de acompanhantes" que eles também possuíam, mas   
eu disse não. A negociação ficou bem mais desagradável depois disso, já   
que eles não pareciam interessados em nada mais que eu pudesse oferecer.   
Depois de uma meia hora de conversa improdutiva e muita pose de mau dos   
dois lados, eles propuseram comprar meus olhos.   
  
Uma das coisas que mais dá dinheiro hoje é comércio de órgãos. A fila de   
gente pronta pra receber um transplante continua tão grande quanto era   
no século passado, mas agora a gente tem a tecnologia pra criar todo um   
mercado subterrâneo em cima disso. Qualquer médico meia- boca com   
instalações bem piores do que as da Cristina consegue tirar e preservar   
os órgãos de alguém. A maioria das vezes é de um cadáver que alguém   
achou na rua e levou até ele, mas pode acontecer de algum infeliz entrar   
num acordo exatamente igual a esse em que eu estou entrando.   
  
Basicamente, eles me deixariam morar lá por dois meses, e eu só pagaria   
pela estadia no final desse prazo. Se eu não estivesse com o dinheiro na   
mão no dia D, meus olhos seriam deles. Um dos caras até fez um   
comentário sobre como aquela cor de âmbar faria sucesso! É óbvio que eu   
não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu não queria nem entrar no maldito   
acordo, mas o que mais eu podia fazer? Era aceitar e tentar arranjar um   
emprego para juntar aquela quantia absurda, pois o que eles me pediram   
era muito mais do que o preço de dois meses naquele hotel.   
  
Depois da negociação, eles me deram a chave pra um dos caixões e foram   
embora. Eu dormi mal aquela noite, e fiquei todo o resto do dia seguinte   
deitadona ali, olhando pro nada e assistindo televisão. Só pra mostrar   
como a minha situação é deprimente, eu tive que pegar esse diário   
estúpido de novo. Ah, eu não vou ficar fazendo essa besteira mais.   
  
_-- Encerrando Transcrição --_   
  
**Dia 6 **   
  
_-- Iniciando Transcrição --_   
  
Eu e a minha boca. Provavelmente deve ter alguma explicação psicológica   
bem interessante pra eu ficar voltando aqui, mas nem por isso eu ditando   
um diário pra uma jujuba gigante deixa de ser ridículo.   
  
Eu arranjei um emprego. Não é grande coisa, mas eu acho que não tinha   
como ser. Tem um boteco a umas cinco quadras daqui que tava precisando   
de alguém pra ajudar a servir os clientes. Então eu chego lá às sete da   
noite e saio às sete da manhã, e pra isso ganho um salário de fome. Que   
é um pouquinho maior do que eu esperava.   
  
Com isso, acho que eu consigo pagar os mafiosos em dois meses, se eu não   
gastar dinheiro em mais nada. Sorte que eles me dão uma refeição de   
graça lá pelas três da manhã. Aqui perto também tem um daqueles galpões   
onde te servem sopa de graça se você for pobre o suficiente. Eu como lá   
antes de ir pro trabalho, porque eu pareço cada vez mais "pobre o   
suficiente" a cada dia que passa. Só Deus sabe como eu quero tomar   
banho.   
  
Não tem mais nada pra contar agora, acho. Por mais que eu queira dizer   
que nunca mais vou voltar a ditar nesse diário idiota, tenho um   
pressentimento de que isso não é verdade.   
  
_-- Encerrando Transcrição --_   
  
**Dia 11**   
  
_-- Iniciando Transcrição --_   
  
Eu levei dez minutos pra me acalmar o suficiente pra vir ditar isso   
aqui. Se eu não tivesse feito isso, essa entrada ia ser só um monte de   
palavrão. E olha que eu ainda tô muito puta. MUITO, MUITO, PUTA, TÁ   
OUVINDO, DIÁRIO DESGRAÇADO?   
  
Ei, legal, ele vê quando eu tô gritando.   
  
Desculpe.   
  
Eu acabei de perceber como e eu estou falando besteira, e esqueci que   
essa coisa interpreta pausa prolongada como parágrafo.   
  
Putz, de novo.   
  
Aaah, que bosta! Eu devo tá em choque, não consigo falar coisa com   
coisa. Não dá pra ver pela escrita, mas eu tô aqui no caixão chorando de   
derreter os olhos, e cheia de espasmo. Porra, porque isso tinha que   
acontecer justo naquela hora?   
  
Mais dez minutos, calma, calma. Ainda devo tá em choque, mas tá ficando   
um pouco mais fácil pra falar. Parece que eu sou destinada a atrair   
matanças horríveis aonde quer que eu vá. Eu me recusei a falar com os   
tiras porque eu não sou otária, mas eu tenho que falar pra alguém,   
entende? Puta que pariu, a quem eu tô enganando, o que é que uma   
porrinha de plástico entende?   
  
Eu tava no barracão da sopa, na fila pra pegar a comida. Primeira   
refeição e tudo mais. Tava, não, ainda tá fazendo um puta frio, e eu só   
com essa camisetinha escrota. Eu tinha improvisado um feitiço pra me   
esquentar, mas era um saco de usar, não dá pra criar magia decente sem   
uma biblioteca e umas semanas livres. Depois de cinco minutos eu já   
começava a ficar com uma enxaqueca dos diabos. Melhor deixar de besteira   
e agüentar o frio de boca fechada.   
  
Tinha chegado a minha vez. O caldo dessa vez era amarelo, com uns   
cubinhos de carne de soja no meio. A moça com a concha grande no outro   
lado da mesa começou a me servir. Uma conchada, duas.   
  
Foi no meio da terceira que a gente se olhou no olho. Foi estranho. Ela   
era bonita.   
  
Eu não sou sapata que nem a Coral era, pelo menos acho que não sou. É   
meio difícil dizer agora, mas eu devo ter pego alguns dos maus hábitos   
dela.   
  
Acho que pra mim não importa muito agora o sexo da outra pessoa, desde   
que a coisa tenha sentimento. Eu meio que comecei a pensar nisso depois   
que saí do coma, e acho que se fosse assim antes talvez hoje a Coral   
ainda tivesse viva.   
  
Coral. As Serpentes. Meu Deus, como ainda dói! Eu achei que tivesse   
livre disso. Tudo tava indo bem, até esse maldito massacre de hoje. A   
gente se olhou no olho, a menina da sopa e eu. Ela era mais velha do que   
eu, acho, e estava vestida em um agasalho bem volumoso, um pouco demais   
até pro frio daquela hora. Não tinha cara de estar muito melhor do que   
os pobres coitados que vinham ali comer (eu entre eles), mas acho que   
ela era feliz fazendo aquilo.   
  
E os olhos dela eram lindos. Eram castanhos, e mostravam uma coisa   
especial, que não dava pra perceber bem o que é, mas era especial assim   
mesmo. A gente não ficou se olhando por muito tempo, mas assim que eu   
bati o olho eu tinha certeza que podia ficar amiga dela, que ela também   
tava sozinha. Não ia ser nada diferente de amizade, mas agora eu tô   
vendo que não precisava ser mais nada. Ela era a minha salvação, ali, na   
distância de um sorriso.   
  
Então a otária aqui abaixou a cabeça sem fazer nada e começou a andar   
pra longe da mesa. É aquele tipo de fiasco homérico que acontece na vida   
de todo mundo. Aquela chance de ouro, o absurdo que vai te tirar do   
fundo do poço onde todo mundo vive, e você joga fora sem nem saber.   
Porque eu não sabia. Sem saber de porra nenhuma eu virei as costas. E   
foi com o canto do olho que eu vi a moça da sopa morrer.   
  
Porra, caiu uma lágrima na tela. Será que vai estragar?   
  
Eu demorei tempo demais pra sacar o que tava acontecendo, pra relacionar   
a moça morta, as pessoas mortas atrás de mim na fila, o bando de   
mal-encarados em uniforme de gangue e segurando umas subs novinhas.   
  
Eles nem falaram nada. Só começaram a atirar em todo mundo, atirar,   
tanta gente caindo morta aos pedaços.   
  
O que tinha naquelas coisas, prego? Não dá pra fazer tanto estrago assim   
com bala normal.   
  
Rindo feito um desgraçado, um deles apontou a arma pra mim, em pé ali no   
meio do barracão, e atirou. O que aconteceu depois foi puro instinto,   
foi bom eu ter estudado o feitiço de barreira tão bem assim.   
  
Foi a primeira magia de verdade que eu usei desde acordar do coma, e   
naquela hora eu esqueci de tudo, entende? Todo aquele poder me   
cumprimentou como se fosse um velho amigo que eu não via a meses. E era,   
sabe? É estranho, mas foi só naquele momento que as coisas começaram a   
andar naquele passo lento de adrenalina no sangue. Duas ou três balas   
passaram pela parede invisível na minha frente, e eu juro que elas   
pareciam com uns parafusos pontudos, umas coisas retorcidas e afiadas.   
Daí não era mais uma parede, a barreira criou uma ponta, ficou parecendo   
um cone apontando pros atiradores, e as balas resvalavam e iam parar   
longe, sem penetrar. Nenhuma delas me acertou.   
  
E daí eu explodi. Eu tava PUTA mesmo, porque foi naquela hora que eu   
comecei a entender o fiasco. Mas a raiva era muita pra ficar pensando   
nisso, ou em qualquer outra coisa. Os caras tinham que morrer. Eu acho   
que falei alguma coisa na hora, só que eu já não me lembro. Só sei que   
num momento eles tavam lá, com aquelas caras espantadas por não ter me   
matado, e no outro eles eram umas manchas no chão. Acho que foi a mesma   
coisa que eu usei com o Randolph. A luz e o silêncio.   
  
Os tiras chegaram rápido depois disso. Também não lembro quanto tempo   
passou, mas não deve ter sido muito. Acho que eles tavam ali por perto,   
mas não notaram nada de estranho até ouvir os tiros. Claro que eles   
tinham que segurar todo mundo e fazer pergunta.   
  
Eu nem conseguia prestar atenção direito, só fiquei dizendo não, seu   
guarda, não sei de nada, não, seu guarda, eu tô bem, nada de médico pra   
elfinha. Repetindo isso até não poder mais, eu saí dali cambaleando, e   
tropecei até aqui.   
  
Não vô pro trabalho hoje. Acho que o cara do bar vai entender.   
  
_-- Encerrando a Transcrição --_   
  
**Dia 13**   
  
_-- Iniciando a Transcrição --_   
  
Eu não vou começar esta entrada aqui dizendo como eu sou estúpida, nem   
que eu tinha é que fazer um favor pro mundo e me matar de uma vez,   
porque senão a coisa vai ficar repetitiva. Mas é bem assim que eu me   
sinto agora.   
  
Eu não tinha previsto isso na hora, tava muito abalada. Mas hoje eu   
acordei às cinco da tarde e fui trabalhar sem comer nada antes. Eu   
passei na frente do galpão, que ainda tava rodeado daqueles cordões   
amarelos de plástico, e fiz um puta esforço pra não olhar, não lembrar.   
Eu já sabia que a tristeza ia acabar passando, era só não lembrar de   
nada, não pensar nela. Só que quanto mais você tenta ignorar, mais a   
tristeza fica gritando no seu ouvido. Olhaí, eu tô sendo poética de   
novo.   
  
Quando eu cheguei no barzinho, comecei a trabalhar, e consegui esquecer   
tudo aquilo por um tempo. Não sei o que é que tem nesse tipo de emprego   
que faz você se desligar do mundo. Depois de um tempo lá, servindo mesa,   
sim, senhor, eu trago a cerveja, é como se você fosse um monge budista   
pedindo esmola, sabe? O trabalho não importa mais, vira ruído de fundo,   
você faz no automático. Daí, de dentro da sua cabeça, você olha pro que   
seu corpo tá fazendo e meio que fica em paz. É como se por um momento   
você se tocasse de que tudo aquilo é passageiro.   
  
Sei lá. Não sou muito boa nessas coisas de filosofia. Mas trabalhar me   
fez sentir melhor. Eu não notei nada de estranho até a pausa pro   
hambúrguer nosso de cada dia. Eu comia sempre lá pelas duas da matina, a   
minha segunda refeição do dia, por conta da casa.   
  
E eu odiava. Era nojento, aquele pedaço redondo de gordura no meio de um   
pão velho e quase embolorado. Mas naquela hora eu já tava morrendo de   
fome, e além disso era grátis. Eu ficava me dizendo que faltava só mais   
algumas semanas pra eu parar de comer aquilo e usar o meu salário pra   
comprar comida decente, em vez de guardar pros mafiosos.   
  
Era bem isso que eu tava pensando quando eu notei um carinha olhando bem   
fixo pra mim. No começo eu pensei que fosse algum desesperado querendo   
faturar a garçonete, mas depois eu vi que o olhar dele era respeitoso   
demais pra ser isso. Isso só queria dizer uma coisa: eu tava virando a   
heroína da vizinhança. Bosta.   
  
Até que fazia sentido, agora que eu tava conseguindo pensar direito. O   
sujeito tá lá tomando a sopa dele, quando um bando de quadrilheiros   
invade o recinto e começa a metralhar todo mundo. Daí, do nada, aparece   
essa elfinha magricela de cara suja que detona os bandidos com uma puta   
luz cegante. Pronto, ídolo instantâneo, ela é a salvadora da humanidade.   
Só que ela sou eu. E eu não quero ser a salvadora da humanidade.   
  
Quando eu tô quase terminando de comer, ele me chama. Até tenta parecer   
discreto, mas eu acho que nunca vi um ar conspiratório mais óbvio que   
esse fora daqueles filmes de espionagem velhos que passam na 3V do   
hotel. Eu bem que queria ficar na minha, ignorar o sujeito, mas não dá   
pra fazer isso. Ele nunca vai parar de tentar chamar a minha atenção até   
conseguir, então eu levanto e vou até a mesa dele.   
  
Foi patético. Quer dizer, eu esperava que ele fosse me jogar um discurso   
todo empolgado sobre como eu salvei aquelas pessoas ou coisa parecida.   
Mas não, ele veio com uma conversa ensaiada sobre ser o representante de   
uma pessoa importante, e que queria "contratar meus serviços como maga".   
Dá pra acreditar? Justo a última coisa que eu precisava.   
  
Aceitar aquilo ia ser entrar com tudo no submundo, de novo. Eu não   
queria fazer isso, me lembrava demais do tempo que eu passei com as   
Serpentes. A Coral tava doida pra fazer a gente subir, então a gangue   
toda era bem ativa na rua. A gente fazia muito trabalho sob encomenda,   
ache esse fulano, roube isso do sicrano. Todo mundo sempre tá precisando   
desse tipo de serviço, o tipo que quase sempre só dá pra ser feito por   
alguém que não tenha ligação nenhuma com a pessoa que encomenda.   
  
Só que por mais discreta que você seja quando faz isso, as pessoas sempe   
acabam sabendo de alguma coisa. Você ganha uma reputação. Isso é bom pra   
quem tá no ramo, mas horrível pra mim, que quero me esconder no meu   
buraco na parede e parar de lembrar do passado.   
  
Então eu disse pro merdinha ali na mesa pra ir se foder e me deixar   
quieta. Eu até queria falar mais umas coisas, mas era melhor só levantar   
e sair antes que ele pensasse em tentar me convencer e ficasse enchendo   
o saco.   
  
Só que daí ele disse duas palavras que tão me mordendo o cérebro até   
agora, e é por causa delas que eu tô xingando a minha força de vontade.   
  
"Dois mil."   
  
Fazer o quê? Eu aceitei. Eu sei que eu vou me foder por causa disso, mas   
aquilo é muito mais dinheiro do que eu tenho esperança de ver   
trabalhando de garçonete. Quer dizer, não dá pra perder, né? Se eu   
sobreviver, fico com dinheiro suficiente pros mafiosos e pra melhorar um   
pouco de vida. E se eu morrer, bem, quem sabe a Coral ou a menina da   
sopa não tão lá fora?   
  
_-- Fim da Transcrição --_   
  
**Dia 25 **   
  
_-- Início da Transcrição --_   
  
Puxa, faz quase duas semanas que eu não dito nada aqui. Eu tinha até   
esquecido do diário, com tudo o que me aconteceu. Foi bom eu ter achado   
o PDA de novo, eu tô me sentindo estranha e o Johnny não ia entender se   
eu tentasse falar com ele sobre isso. Eu acho melhor começar de onde eu   
parei, daquele trabalho que eu aceitei no bar. Eu me lembro bem de como   
foi, não é o tipo de coisa que se esquece fácil.   
  
Depois que eu aceitei o trabalho, aquele carinha me explicou que era   
serviço de guarda-costas; ia acontecer uma negociação grande na noite   
seguinte, e um dos lados tinha contratado eu e mais um cara como   
proteção. Era pra mim pegar o cliente na frente de um restaurante   
cantonês que ficava meio longe dali, lá pelas nove da noite.   
  
Eu nem avisei pro dono do bar que eu ia faltar no outro dia, e   
aproveitei pra dormir mais um pouco. Antes de ir pro restaurante, eu   
parei numa daquelas barraquinhas de esquina, que vendia umas sopas   
japonesas, e comi umas três tijelas bem cheias. Não foi exatamente caro,   
mas o dinheiro que eu gastei ali ia fazer com que eu não tivesse a   
quantia que eu precisava pra pagar os mafiosos. Aquelas sopas foram como   
uma última refeição; se eu não voltasse do trabalho, pagar os mafiosos   
não ia importar mais, porque eu ia estar morta. Se eu voltasse, tudo   
bem, porque daí eu ia tar cheia da grana, né? Na hora nem me passou pela   
cabeça a possibilidade deles não quererem me pagar quando o trabalho   
terminasse.   
  
Eu acho que esperei uma meia hora na frente do restaurante, e não gostei   
nada disso. Em todo o meu tempo com as Serpentes, eu nunca vi um cliente   
se atrasar; quer dizer, o cara tá preocupado o suficiente com alguma   
coisa pra contratar uns criminosos pra resolver o problema pra ele.   
Quando você tá assim, não se atrasa pra reunião.   
  
Mas foi ali que eu conheci o Johnny. Eu acho que já falei o nome dele   
aqui antes, mas não tinha dito quem era. O Johnny foi a outra pessoa que   
eles contrataram praquele serviço; ele é o que chamam de samurai de rua,   
um sujeito treinado em combate e cheio de implantes que vive de alugar   
as habilidades pra quem pagar mais. Ele chegou lá um pouco depois de   
mim, e a gente não se falou muito até o gordo chegar, mas eu examinei   
ele bastante. Ele era imenso, alto e bem forte, e dava pra enxergar nele   
uns sinais de todo o equipamento que devia tar enfiado dentro dele.   
Tinha aquelas lentes espelhadas inseridas na pele do rosto, cobrindo os   
olhos, as linhas pretas estranhas que apareciam sob a pele dos braços.   
Era a maior quantidade de implantes que eu já tinha visto numa pessoa   
só. Era um pouco assustador, mas ele não tinha cara de ser louco como eu   
ouvi dizer que esses samurais eram. Eu acho que ele me examinou também,   
mas é difícil dizer pra onde ele tá olhando com aquelas lentes.   
  
Aquele silêncio todo já tava ficando desconfortável, quando o cliente   
saiu do restaurante. Claro que eu só fiquei sabendo que aquele gordo   
baixinho (da minha altura!) e careca era o cliente quando a gente passou   
pela troca de senhas que o carinha do bar tinha me ensinado. Até eu   
fazer isso ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma criança de rua parada ali   
pra pedir esmola. Foi também nessa hora que eu confirmei que o Johnny ia   
trabalhar comigo, e aprendi o nome dele. O gordo, claro, disse que era   
pra gente chamar ele de Mr. Johnson.   
  
Depois que essa parte foi resolvida, o gordo não quis saber de mais   
enrolação. A gente entrou em um carro que tava parado ali perto e um   
chofer levou a gente por umas ruas perigosas até um depósito de bebidas   
abandonado, onde ainda dava pra ver aquele logo enorme da Coca-Cola na   
parede. A gente desceu, e eu e o Johnny entramos primeiro, por uma porta   
lateral pequena. O Mr. Johnson foi logo atrás.   
  
Devia ter uns dez caras lá dentro, todos fazendo pose de mau e usando   
cores parecidas. Era uma quadrilha, uma gangue. Assim que eu vi eles, eu   
senti uma sensação de familiaridade, como se já tivesse passado por   
aquilo antes. Levou mais uns cinco segundos pra mim perceber; as cores   
que os caras usavam eram as mesmas daqueles maníacos que metralharam   
todo mundo no galpão da sopa. Era a mesma gangue!   
  
Eu quis muito detonar todos eles, o meu peito tava ardendo, eu queria me   
vingar. Eles mataram a menina e me roubaram a salvação, eles tinham que   
pagar! Mas eu fiquei quieta. Precisava dos dois mil que o gordo ia me   
pagar, então eu tinha que ficar comportada. Eu tive que fazer um esforço   
fodido pra me segurar, e doeu muito, como se eu tivesse arrancando meu   
próprio coração. Eu sabia que ia acabar me arrependendo pelo resto da   
vida por não ter feito nada ali, mas eu precisava da porra do dinheiro.   
  
Então eu me esforcei pra fazer pose de má, e ficar vigiando os   
quadrilheiros enquanto o gordo negociava com eles. O Johnny também fazia   
isso, mas a pose de mau dele era muito melhor que a minha, porque ele   
sabia lutar mesmo. O Mr. Johnson continuou parado um pouco atrás da   
gente, enquanto falava com aquele que parecia ser o líder dos   
quadrilheiros.   
  
Eu escutei a conversa. Parecia que o gordo tava junto com os mafiosos   
que me alugavam um caixão. Toda aquela vizinhança era território deles,   
e os quadrilheiros tavam causando problemas. Eu digo "mafiosos" mas os   
caras não são Máfia de verdade, apesar de terem o mesmo estilo. Eles são   
uma organização meio pequena, mas pelo que o Mr. Johnson ali tava   
falando tinham poder de fogo mais que suficiente pra cuidar daquela   
"ganguezinha de merda". Ele tinha vido ali pra fazer uma oferta: ou a   
gangue se "associava" aos mafiosos ou todo mundo dela ia morrer.   
  
A resposta foi bem definitiva. Acho que tanto o Johnny quanto eu távamos   
prestando atenção demais na conversa, porque a gente só foi notar o   
atirador no teto quando ele espalhou os miolos do gordo na gente. Eu   
ainda lembro do som molhado que a cabeça dele fez quando explodiu, mas   
não me sinto mau por ele ter morrido.   
  
O Johnny se virou rápido e acabou com o atirador usando a sub dele, e   
daí a merda acertou o ventilador em cheio. Eu não lembro bem dos   
detalhes, só do sangue. Sangue por todo o lado, tudo vermelho, correria,   
gritos. Em algum momento eu tinha pego a arma de um quadrilheiro que eu   
matei com um olhar, e corria atirando nos outros. Com tanta coisa   
acontecendo era difícil de manter a barreira ao meu redor, e eu   
continuava só enxergando sangue.   
  
Eu e o Johnny, a gente salvou a pele um do outro umas vinte vezes lá   
dentro daquele galpão. Ele pulou na minha frente e tomou uma bala por   
mim, no braço.   
  
A gente não matou todo mundo que tava ali. Acho que uns quatro deles   
fugiram, mas eu não acho que eles iam voltar. Quando eu dei por mim eu   
tava ajoelhada em cima do líder da gangue. Ele tinha levado uma bala bem   
no meio da cara, tava irreconhecível. Só deu pra ver quem era por causa   
do cabelo pintado de roxo. Eu e o Johnny távamos todos sujos de sangue e   
miolos do gordo, e todo o galpão tava cheirando a pólvora queimada. A   
gente não se apressou muito pra saquear os cadáveres, porque a polícia   
nunca aparecia por aquelas partes. As armas deles ficaram lá mesmo, mas   
os caras tinham umas drogas que iam valer dinheiro depois. Eu deixei o   
Johnny ficar com a maioria, não gosto muito dessas coisas.   
  
Eu tinha me vingado, mas saí de lá me sentido uma escrota. O gordo tinha   
morrido, falha total, sem grana. Como é que a gente ia receber agora? E   
pra onde eu ia voltar? Os mafiosos eram os donos do buraco onde eu   
dormia. O Johnny disse que eu podia ficar no apartamento dele. Eu   
aceitei.   
  
Os mafiosos acabaram pagando a gente assim mesmo, porque apesar de ter   
perdido o gordo a gente tinha acabado com a gangue que tava atrapalhando   
eles. Claro que a grana não era tão alta, só mil e quinhentos, mas era   
mais do que suficiente pra mim. Eles ligaram pro Johnny um dia depois do   
tiroteio no galpão, e três horas depois ele voltou com os cartões   
certificados que tinham a grana. Eu podia ter ido embora naquele dia,   
mas eu quis ficar. Já tô morando junto com ele faz uma semana. A gente   
divide a cama, e prum bom entendedor meia palavra basta.   
  
Era uma coisa da qual eu tava precisando... Depois de quase três semanas   
daquela vidinha que eu já contei aqui, eu tava realmente precisando   
soltar tudo de ruim que tinha dentro de mim. A gente costuma conversar   
depois, mas eu nunca falo nada muito profundo, nunca falo da dor ou de   
quanto eu me odeio por ter aceitado aquele trabalho. O sexo alivia tudo   
isso, quando eu tô fazendo parece que nada mais importa, e depois que a   
gente termina a dor tá mais leve. Eu queria falar com o Johnny disso, eu   
queria mesmo, mas eu tô com aquele pressentimento de que ele não ia   
entender, não de verdade. Quer dizer, ele parece que tá bem satisfeito   
com a situação toda, mas eu não consigo me sentir próxima dele o   
suficiente para abrir o coração.   
  
Eu vou dormir agora. Tá quase amanhecendo, e eu acabo de ver o quanto eu   
ditei, encolhida no sofá e falando baixo pra não acordar o Johnny lá no   
quarto. Eu falo mais amanhã, acho. Ainda não consegui saber direito o   
que tá acontecendo comigo.   
  
_-- Fim da Transcrição --_   
  
**Dia 27 **   
  
_-- Iniciando Transcrição --_   
  
As últimas semanas até que tem sido tranqüilas. O Johnny sai de vez em   
quando, de dia, pra cuidar de uma coisa ou outra, e eu fico largadona no   
sofá assistindo tevê e drenando o estoque de cerveja dele. Ele volta bem   
no finalzinho da tarde, e a gente faz sexo até a alta madrugada. Ontem a   
gente finalmente saiu junto pra comprar umas roupas novas pra mim. Foi o   
último dia em que eu usei as velhas, que tavam sem lavar desde que eu   
acordei, sabe o que é isso?   
  
Eu tinha até esquecido delas, porque desde que cheguei aqui o máximo de   
roupa que eu usei foi uma camisa que o Johnny tem. Eu não saía de casa,   
então não precisava de mais, né? Mas eu tomei muito banho. No primeiro   
dia, ele me disse que eu fiquei mais de duas horas embaixo do chuveiro,   
e que deu pra ver que eu cantava muito bem. Eu fiquei espantada, porque   
tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo. A partir daí, eu me lavava   
direitinho toda manhã, e o meu cabelo até ficou um pouco menos enrolado   
depois que eu dei um trato completo nele.   
  
Ele me levou numa feira que tinha perto do prédio, um bazar, e pra mim   
foi como se a gente tivesse acabado de entrar no paraíso. Não porque as   
roupas que tinham lá eram bonitas, porque elas não chegavam a ser nada   
de especial, mas porque eu podia pagar por elas. Quando você tem mil e   
quinhentos no bolso, qualquer coisa parece muito barata.   
  
Eu comprei bastante coisa. Umas camisetas, uma calça jeans e outra   
daquelas cheias de bolsos, e uma jaqueta de couro meio velha, mas   
perfeita, marrom clara e forrada por dentro. Frio, nunca mais! Ah, e   
muita roupa de baixo também. Não tem jeito de saber o quanto a lingerie   
nossa de cada dia faz falta até você ter que passar quase um mês sem   
usar. Eu devo parecer uma daquelas patricinhas falando de roupa. Mas é   
que nunca antes eu fiquei tão feliz por ter alguma coisa pra vestir,   
então acho que isso é desculpável.   
  
Depois a gente comeu fora num restaurante italiano, e a noite foi a   
melhor que a gente já teve até agora. Eu acordei tarde hoje, o Johnny já   
tinha saído. Então eu coloquei as roupas novas e saí também, fiquei um   
tempão andando pela vizinhança, conhecendo o lugar. Já tô faz duas horas   
num barzinho, fumando e bebendo uísque. Teve umas pessoas que me olharam   
com cara estranha. Acho que era um bando daqueles cidadões modelo ou   
coisa assim, que não tão acostumados a ver uma menininha que parece ter   
13 enchendo o cinzeiro e esvaziando o copo. E uma elfa, ainda por cima.   
Eram aquele tipo de pessoa que acham que um elfo é uma linda criaturinha   
da floresta. Foi divertido.   
  
_-- Fim da Transcrição --_   
  
_-- Iniciando Transcrição --_   
  
Eu ainda tô no bar, e todo mundo já foi embora. Faz tempo que eu ditei   
aquele último parágrafo, e tá começando a escurecer. Acho melhor voltar   
pra casa. É estranho, mas eu tô começando a ficar com saudades do   
Johnny.   
  
_-- Fim da Transcrição --_   
  
**Dia 28 **   
  
_-- Iniciando Transcrição --_   
  
Johnny, essa é pra você.   
  
Essa aqui é a minha última mensagem no diário. Eu tô pronta pra me   
mandar daqui, e tudo o que eu tenho nesse mundo tá bem enfiado em uma   
sacola esportiva sua. Eu não queria roubar ela assim, mas não tem outro   
jeito, não dá pra esperar você acordar. Além disso, eu tô deixando o PDA   
do diário aqui, ele deve valer uma graninha boa depois que você terminar   
de ler. Não sei pra onde vou, mas eu sei que tenho que ir pra longe.   
  
Eu até consigo te imaginar falando que isso tudo é loucura e que eu tô   
bem aqui, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu concordo. Mas é uma coisa que eu tenho   
que fazer. Você vai dizer que é uma dessas coisas de mulher, mas não é   
só isso, é mágico.   
  
É que, sabe, eu vi a Coral agora à pouco.   
  
Você não sabe quem ela é, eu nunca te contei. Eu nunca falei do meu   
passado e você me aceitou mesmo assim, isso foi muito importante pra   
mim. Obrigada por tudo.   
  
Melodramático, né? Parece coisa de novela. Eu vi uma coisa parecida   
antes de ontem, na tevê, e na hora eu achei aquilo uma bosta. Como é que   
a mulher podia dizer que foi tudo muito bom e importante pra ela, mas ir   
embora e deixar o sujeito na mão assim mesmo? Acho que agora eu entendo.   
É uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer, pra ficar em paz comigo mesma. Se eu   
ficasse aqui por mais algumas horas que fossem, eu ia viver uma   
existência miserável pelo resto da minha vida, e você sabe o que eles   
falam sobre o tamanho da vida dos elfos.   
  
Desculpa, eu tô começando a falar besteira. Tenho que me concentrar, pra   
terminar isso logo. Acredita em mim, não é fácil, mas eu devo pelo menos   
uma explicação pra você.   
  
Eu tava falando da Coral. Eu nunca tinha mencionado ela pra você, mas   
acho ela foi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Se não fosse por   
ela, eu acho que ia ter virado uma putinha qualquer em uma esquina de   
Puyallup, toda drogada e desiludida. Ela era a líder da gangue das   
Serpentes, e me acolheu. Eu fui uma Serpente por três anos, e aquelas   
garotas eram a minhas irmãs. A Coral era uma mãe pra gente, ela cuidava   
de todo mundo e com a liderança dela a gente resolvia qualquer problema.   
  
Você provavelmente deve ter escutado o que aconteceu com as Serpentes, e   
já deve ter lido o resumo no começo do diário, então eu não vou repetir   
aqui. Ainda dói um pouco, lembrar daquilo. A Coral morreu lá.   
  
Mas eu vi ela. Eu tava dormindo, depois dos "exercícios" de hoje à   
noite, e ela apareceu pra mim. Não era só um sonho, porque ela tava   
usando uma roupa que eu nunca tinha visto ela usar antes. Eram uns   
trajes grossos, pareciam feitos de saco de estopa, todos marrons e   
clarinhos. Tinha uns óculos de piloto, também, e o que parecia ser uma   
espingarda nas costas dela. Fora isso, ela era bem como eu me lembrava,   
um pouquinho maior que eu, bem atlética, com o cabelo pintado de verde e   
espetado. Era uma visão, deu pra perceber isso na hora. Ela tinha vindo   
lá do outro lado pra me visitar.   
  
A gente conversou muito. Não deve ter passado mais de uma hora no mundo   
físico, mas no sonho foi muito mais. A gente tava sentada no pé de uns   
rochedos em um deserto, do lado de uma estrada, e eu vi o sol passar   
pelo céu inteiro e a noite chegar. A Coral acendeu uma fogueira quando   
escureceu. Naquele tempo todo, a gente ficou conversando, mas eu não   
posso te falar o que ela disse, nem vai fazer diferença. É pessoal,   
entende?   
  
Quando eu acordei, eu sabia que eu tinha que sair daqui. Não foi nada   
que a Coral me disse, foi uma certeza esmagadora no meu peito. Eu sabia   
que eu tinha que obedecer aquilo. Era a primeira certeza _de verdade_   
que eu tive desde que acordei do coma. A minha vida tem propósito de   
novo, Johnny, e eu nem posso começar a te dizer como isso é bom.   
  
É por isso que eu tenho que ir embora. Não sei se você entende, mas não   
dá pra elaborar mais do que isso. Talvez a gente se encontre de novo   
algum dia, e aí eu consiga explicar porque eu saí da sua casa. Talvez eu   
me ferre no caminho, talvez eu acabe morrendo sem chegar a fazer nada.   
Talvez não. Eu nunca vou descobrir isso se não sair pela porta da frente   
agora. Eu queria ter mais alguma coisa pra dizer, mas não dá pra pensar   
em mais nada.   
  
Então tchau.   
  
_-- Fim da Transcrição --_   



End file.
